Ice Mask
by Madyamisam
Summary: Something is wrong with Joey ever since he had secretly went to visit his father... what could be wrong as we journey and take a glimpse at the blond's hellish family life and this will obsession of the past make him forget how to live? ONESHOT


Ice Mask  
  
Sam: HELLO PPLZ!!!! NO I HAVE NOT DROPPED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!!! My access to the internet has been restricted so I'm unable update for the past few weeks. In the meantime though I had finished one chapter in my main fic, (Children of Destiny) and halfway finishing another chapter, halfway finishing a chapter on my comedy fic The New Authoress and also this one. I might also be picking up on my unfinished Pokemon fic 'Consequences' which I seriously debated with myself whether I should finish it or take it off. Anywhoo moving on from this probably pointless ranting to those people who have never read any of my fics before, this is just a crappy one-shot I thought up of whilst writing my main fic 'Children of Destiny'. I could have put this as a pointless flashback but I decided that I'd put this as a separate fic instead considering the fact that my main work is getting so screwed from too much going on all at once and also this story has little to contribute into it anyway. No I do not own Joey, Yugi or any characters in Yu-Gi-Oh as you can see from the fact why this fic is called a 'fan' fic.  
  
Seto: WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE F*** UP!?!?!? I WANNA BE WITH MY KATSUYA!!!!  
  
Sam: O_O *blink, blink* Did I say there was going to be shounen ai?  
  
Seto: Um. well. no  
  
Sam: Fine because there isn't. or at least not much anyway. it's very twisted with loads of flashbacks on Joey's life and an obsession with painting. Anyway enjoy. if you like having your brains screwed. I'm the friggin mentally abnormal author of this fic and 'I' think it's weird.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
It was another end to a lousy day at school as Joey strolled down the path on his way home breathing with relief that it was the weekend again and also the fact that he managed to get his homework all done (through a little persuasion on Yugi's part) his friend Tristan however was in a state and had to go to Yugi's place to finish off his assignments that were due in three weeks ago. He paused upon reaching the crossroads. On the left was the way to his apartment yet somehow he felt that he had an urge to go right to the roughest part of town. To where he used to live. To where his father lived. He sighed and turned his heel to the darkening road past shattered windows of buildings and the trash that lay scattered upon the floor. Stopping to buy a few groceries at a shop he proceeded on his journey. The desolate feeling enclosed around him as his brown eyes surveyed the place. He turned again to a blind alley, a shortcut to his father's apartment. It was really pretty much useless to try and convert his old man from his drinking problem but nevertheless Joey had always been constantly trying with a touch of hope that he should bring back the family man that he loved.  
  
The putrid smell of alcohol drenched walls fumed in his nose the second he had reached the doorway to his father's apartment. He knocked softly hearing a slight rustle and a groan from inside. His father was inside as he carefully opened the door with the key with which he kept with him still after he left.  
  
"Pops?" he called as he slowly opened the door, a bagful of groceries in one arm whilst his bag slung over his shoulder. He approached the living room and looked at the drunken mass lying on the couch. His father in a vest, unshaven grey beard and a bottle of half empty whisky in one hand. "Hey. dad.?" he said gently nudging him. There was a groan as his father slowly awoke and automatically went to take another swig of whisky. "Ok. that's enough." Joey said again gently as he tried to pry the bottle from the man's sweaty hand, this earned hard bach hand across the face followed by a punch from the fist holding the bottle. A cut started to bleed from the corner of his lips as the bruises started to develop but by the most prominent was an ugly deep wound running down from just above his cheek bone scorched diagonally near his nose. Joey noticed the blood and skin ripped away was snagged upon a rough and sharp nick on the thick gold band that was once his father's wedding ring.  
  
"You little fucker." his father growled whilst taking another swig of whisky. "What you doing here anyway whore? Couldn't afford to keep your place and want to come here and beg for some cash?"  
  
"No, I'm doing fine. I just wanted to check on ya." Joey replied as he successfully managed to get the whisky bottle from him. "Come on Dad you go have a shower" he said ignoring the bleeding wound on his face as he let his father lean on him and dragging him to the bathroom. Whilst he was having a shower Joey went to clean up all the beer cans and ciggarettes around the place until it was much respectable to what it use to be. He proceeded to the kitchen and finding the fridge empty as usual except for a few cans of beer. He pulled out some of the stuff in his grocery bag and started cooking. As the pie was in the oven he went to check that his father was taking a nap after his shower. It was a couple of hours or so as just as his father had come in looking a little more respectable, his face shaved. Joey placed the huge steak and kidney pie he made on the table whilst washing up the dishes as his father was tucking into the first decent meal he'd had in a while. Slightly more sober, his father sighed as Joey went to wipe dried blood off his face however in doing so he unfortunately reopened the clotting wound again. Mr Wheeler's knife and fork rested on the plate. Joey sat down with a small smile whilst hiding the shameful blacken bruise and bloody wound.  
  
"I'm sorry." Mr Wheeler let out a strangled voice trying not to cry as he looked at his son. Joey kept his head low refusing to meet his father's face.  
  
"It's ok." Joey replied. Mr Wheeler swallowed, his Adam's apple quivered uneasily as he tried to make a conversation.  
  
"How's. school and everything.?"  
  
"It's fine. getting a B+ now and then you know."  
  
"That's good." Mr Wheeler replied but he couldn't stop the sense of anguish which thumped as hard as the throbbing headache of his hangover. He reached a hand to his son who flinched slightly. "Look at me." Joey swallowed as he reluctantly looked as his father and gave a slight smirk in hope that it would disguise the ugly mark on his face, where many trickles of blood ran down it. There's was a wincing hiss escaping Mr Wheeler's lips and in turn he looked away not daring to lay eyes on his son ashamed of his actions. Joey took a deep breath as he stood up.  
  
"I-I've gotta go." he said with a slight stutter. Mr Wheeler just stared at the half eaten pie in front of him.  
  
"Ok." his father whispered as Joey left the room and the apartment. Joey reached the door and turned just to see him one last time. Yet his father still sat there staring at the plate as the dull light shadowed his face upon the musty kitchen floor. Joey turned to leave closing the door sliently as his father dwelled in his own thoughts. Running the rest of the way back to the crossroad, back to the apartment where he and Tristan his friend and now flatmate lived. Jogging away as the overwhelming feeling of being observed in the shadows made him edgy he sped it into a sprint as footsteps were following him. He could hear nothing but the pounding of the footsteps upon the barren streets as his beating heart thumped painfully at his dry throat, his breath heavy and deep. It would seemed forever to get to safety and the footsteps after him were gaining on him. He went to dash over the road but skidded to an abrupt halt as an oncoming car had come and nearly ran him over. The car schreeched to a halt as Joey fell unceremoniously on his arse. He noticed the footsteps weren't following him anymore but that never gave him relief from the driver who he least expected.  
  
"Kaiba?" he whispered.  
  
"You stupid dumb mutt!!!" Seto yelled at him glaring at the blond when his eyes widened with shock at the ugly scar and the black bruises. So shocked that Joey had got up quickly said 'Sorry' and dashed away before he even said another word. Joey's hands fumbling slightly for the keys and he opened the door slamming it shut behind him. He's head rested on the door as he slid down onto the floor. Tristan was to be spending a night over with Yugi on a work assignment that he had forgotton to do today, which left Joey having the apartment all to himself. Sighing a little Joey went to his room whilst cleaning the blood this time more gently before he settled down on to his bed. A few minutes passed as the eerie quiet with the exception of his ticking alarm clock as he sat there looking blankly towards the ceiling. His hands clenched and unclenched as the various painful memories had resurfaced again. He mentally kicked himself for putting himself in this situation by visiting his father but yet somehow there was this powerful urge to let the pain wash over him again. He couldn't stand it yet he was unable to stop himself. Pursing his lips he finally got up again taking a newly sharpened pencil and a pad and started sketching.  
  
Joey was definitely the best at art, in fact it was a pity that Domino School didn't make it a subject because he would be certain to get an A in it and maybe be a best over the ever arrogant Seto Kaiba. Of course there was a darker secret in his ability to create a different reality through these fantasy creations, they had always meant to him as a sense of security, an escape from the pain of reality, yet now there wasn't pain, he was happy but he somehow he couldn't find himself accepting it. The urge to paint was now a cause of pain yet there was no way of stopping it until he had finished this new creation. He stopped sketching for a bit looking back upon his past work. He smiled sadly and came upon the darkness of a prison, a little puppy sat admist a pile of filth, scratched and scared staring out into the only window to the free outside world. A threatening overbearing shadow towered above him. The remains of a fabulous ribbon around his neck was tattered and frayed but worse of all was the fact that he was beaten by his master and abandoned.  
  
**********FLASHBACK************************  
  
8 years ago. (1)  
  
A quivering pale figure stared outside the window awaiting the loud thump of the car door and the drunken man. A dark figure staggered away swearing loudly to anyone that could hear and her eyes widened with fear as he caught her glance. The man burst through as Serenity sat on the bed tears in her innocent face. Mr Wheeler stumbled into the living room. He was a really burly man with red/brown hair but with hard chesnut eyes, his face unshaven for a good few days as heavy eyebrows lay upon his eyes making him looking menacing than ever.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL YOU LOOKING AT YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!" he screamed as Serenity covered her ears cowering away. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!!!! LOOK AT ME!!!!" Serenity whimpered too frightened to stare at her father. The man brought down a hand and there was a horrible slap. Serenity stared wide eyed tears threatening to fall as her big brother got in the way, a red mark of a large hand on his face. "Move out of the way boy."  
  
"Don't hit Serenity father." Joey whispered back, bravely ignoring the stinging pain on his face. Serenity hugged her brother tightly shaking uncontrollably. Joey held her hand firmly but reassuringly.  
  
"DON'T YOU F***ING TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!!" the man bellowed making Joey's heart race yet Joey did his best to remain calm to not aggravate his father anymore than he had to. "I'll teach you to answer back to me you little whore." as he undid his belt. Joey ushered Serenity out of the room whilst he awaited his punishment. Serenity held on tight to him shaking her head whimpering. Joey gave her stern look as he ripped her away and pushed into the hallway slamming the door. Serenity banged her small fists on the door.  
  
"DADDY DON'T!!!! PLEASE!!!" she sobbed uncontrollably as she listened to the hard beltings of leather and the cries of her brother. She cried so hard she never heard her mother had come home with a grocery bag.  
  
"Serenity. honey what's wrong." Mrs Wheeler whispered dropping her stuff to rocking her little baby back and forth but her face paled as she listened behind the door. She grabbed at the door and pushed it open as her husband who had neglected the belt resorted to punching her son.  
  
"MALCOLM!!!" she screamed as she grabbed Mr Wheeler's arm. "MALCOLM STOP IT!!!" as she looked horrified at the bruises on Joey. She was thrown roughly to the floor.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS ANNIE!!!" he bellowed as his wife rushed over to hug her battered son.  
  
".mom." he said barely in a whisper Mrs Wheeler made him prop his head on her shoulder.  
  
"That's enough now. Malcolm" Mrs Wheeler hissed dangerous as she helped her son hobble to the bedroom where he and Serenity slept. Mrs Wheeler left Joey and Serenity there whilst she headed back downstairs. They heard crashing and shouting of the couple as Serenity held onto her brother tightly. Joey winced and Serenity backed away afraid of hurting her brother anymore. After a while there was a slam on the door signalling Mr Wheeler had left. Soft thumping up the stairs came up as Mrs Wheeler came into the room, voice hoarse, a black eye and a bleeding nose, she went to attend to Joey who was beaten almost to the point where recognition was impossible. She went to check on Serenity for wounds.  
  
"Serenity. you. get into bed whilst I help your brother run a bath." Serenity nodded and crawled into bed. Mrs Wheeler gently took off the tatty sweater leaving a badly bruised naked body as the hot bath steamed. Joey slipped feeling the heat painful yet comforting, the cuts stung a little and the droplets of blood drifted from the wound into the water turning pinker. Joey relaxed as his tensed up muscles became loose again. "Here." Mrs Wheeler said as she dampened a wet towel into the hot bat water and cleaned at the bleeding cuts on his face, the bleeding whilst lips were slightly swollen. Joey didn't whimper, didn't even wince to show that he was in pain. He merely stared blankly at the tiles as his mother washed him. "Ok. now let's do your back." Joey leaned forward as his mother gently stroked at the wounds with the towel. Joey heard a soft sniffle and turned to see that tears were streaming down Mrs Wheeler's face.  
  
".mom.?" he whispered. Mrs Wheeler wiped the tears away trying to keep herself together under Joey's watchful gaze but she broke down in hiccoughs wrapping her arms around him sobbing uncontrollably. Joey gently wrap his bruised and wet arms around her as the two rocked gently back and forth. ".mom. don't cry." he had said to her, his face resting on her shoulder as she stroked his blond hair taking deep sharp breaths trying to calm herself down.  
  
". mommy.?" she heard Serenity whisper. She held her arm out to her and the three of them embraced finding strength with each other each spiritually bonding to keep themselves together. Mrs Wheeler had stopped crying as she kissed them both on the head before she slipped Joey out of the bath and into his pyjamas. Serenity had fallen asleep in her mother's arms whilst her brother smiled down at her. Mrs Wheeler who had been holding her stared at him for a bit.  
  
"Joey.?" she whispered as Joey looked up to her, brown eyes glistening with intent, his undivided attention upon what Mrs Wheeler had to say. "Baby. I love you, you know that?"  
  
"I do." Joey said obviously confused why his mother asked him something as ridiculous as that. Mrs Wheeler bit her lower lip before she brought him into her arms rocking him to sleep. Joey was uneasy about why Mrs Wheeler was talking to him that way but after the beating he was thoroughly exhausted and fell asleep only to find that the next day was going to be the worse day in his life. He woke up in his bedroom alone and he could just hear his father's snores in the master bedroom yet he couldn't find his mother or sister. Shortly afterwards he got out of bed wondered the rooms and he heard sobbing and slam of a car door. He rushed outside and saw that his sister was in tears whilst his mother got into the car filled to the boot with their luggage and drove off.  
  
". mom? Serenity?" he called weakly before trying to give chase. He saw his sister crying. She noticed him too and went to roll down the window.  
  
"JOEY!!!!!" she cried.  
  
". Serenity." Joey whispered tears gathered in his throat. "MOM!!! SERENITY!!!! DON'T GO!!!" he yelled running as hard as he could but to no avail as the car had speeded away. He could just see though in the driving seat tears running down his mother's face. "WAAAAIT!!!!!" he screamed before he tripped over and fell to the ground staring helplessly as his mother and sister left him alone.  
  
"JOEY!!!!!" Serenity screamed as they disappeared down the road leaving Joey sobbing.  
  
*************FLASHBACK ENDS******************  
  
Joey heard a knock on the door and got up to open it. Tristan was there.  
  
"Whoa what happened to you?" he said quite shocked. Joey smirked.  
  
"Just had another fight on the way home." he said quickly. "Why you back so early.? I thought you had an assignment."  
  
"Yeah. I have I just needed to drop somethings off here and leave. by the way. Kaiba's lookin' for you for some reason." Joey stared incredulously. 'Why would Kaiba be looking for him?' he thought.  
  
"Where is he now?" he asked just ready to get it over with.  
  
"Just outside." Tristan said a little preoccupied as Joey jogged downstairs to see Seto leaning on his red convertible.  
  
"What is it?" Joey said keeping whatever the insult the brunette was going to throw as civilised as possible. Seto stared at the blond for a moment before he tossed his bag towards him.  
  
"You dropped it." he said before he got into the car. "Next time you want to kill yourself like that puppy make sure the poor fool who's driving isn't me." Joey never spoke but watched as the brunette drove off to the distance. Joey jogged back upstairs and went to watch tv, the half done sketch of a river snaking forwards from the distance. Time seemed to linger as Joey felt the coldness settling in. He drew the covers closer to himself as he thought why Seto would go to the trouble to giving his bag back. Obviously it had dawned to him that the brunette was checking on the wound he had on his face and was glad that Joey had accidently left his bag when he fell over as an excuse. Yet somewhere he could see there was a flash in those artic blue eyes, maybe he was seeing things but it looked like Seto actually looked concerned. Two restless nights insued as Joey had to face another Monday. His friends were majorly concerned particularly Tristan who tried to get an answer from him all weekend. Joey was quite pale and the gash on his face caused for much to talk about. The only ones that weren't bombarding him with questions were Yugi and Seto.  
  
Joey could always count on Yugi for the fact that if he didn't want to talk, Yugi wasn't going to pry. As for the billionnaire boy? Well obviously one can't really deal with all this small talk if you were looking after a huge company and a younger brother at the age of sixteen but for some reason Joey seemed unsettled about it. True that he was grateful that the person he least liked wasn't going to annoy him today but he couldn't help but feel more vulnerable than if Seto had decided to insult him like as usual. After a bout of avoiding questions from his flatmate and also dodging Tea's infamous friendship speeches he found himself back in his room reaching for the sketch pad flicking through it again. He came across one where the scene was of an arch of blood, excrement, corpses and other filth of hell ridden city block of Victorian England whilst the opening through a strange archway framing the beauty of a flowery garden, a pond where lilies floated upon the crystal waters. Various flowers blossomed all around including a wonderful old willow tree where the leaves and branches dangled like a curtain upon the green grass. A real secret garden, a refuge, a hope. Shortly after his mother and sister had left his father declared that they moved out to Domino City and unfortunately along with the beatings he still received he was forced to be on his guard from the local thugs around the area. His mother had never kept in contact with the two of them.  
  
************FLASHBACK*************  
  
Smirking as they all surrounded him like a pack of wolves he made a run for it as fast as his little legs could carry him. Running around to God knows where to avoid them as best he could but found himself in a dead end. "Little baby. lost your way?" a taunting voice echoed down at him as some older boys towered above cracking their fists. Joey couldn't stop quivering as his eyes darted for an escape route. Finding none he chose to brace himself for the slaughter. He hiccoughed a bit as a great cry crowed in the air scaring the boys away. Behind he saw a small, old but fairly fit man around his mid-sixties. Wearing some black silk clothes with a mandarin collar, his face and an eye larger than the other making a cynical appearance on the man. With that the old man turned his gaze on the young battered boy with cuts and bruises. Joey whimpered a little as the old man's shrewd and piercing stare made him shake. The old man grabbed Joey and dragged him through the doorway of what looked like an old apothecary shop. He sat Joey down on a stool who was now extremely terrified as the old man brought out a bottle. Tipping the bottle a bit he rubbed his hands together of an ointment before messaging it gently on a particularly bad bruise on Joey's arm.  
  
"These youths today. absolutely despicable." he muttered as he worked on Joey. Joey sighed with relief as the man wasn't about to punish him. "Thinking their so hard by beating up children." he glared at Joey who flinched.  
  
"Well? What's your name?" he snapped.  
  
"Joey Wheeler sir." Joey whispered timidly. "Who are you?" The man glared at him again making him regret he asked.  
  
"Name's Lao Shen." he said as he turned away putting the bottle away.  
  
******FLASHBACK END**************  
  
Joey smiled as he thought back how he found that over time Lao Shen's sharp, skittish and harsh personality was indeed a façade in fact he was real big softie and Joey found himself spending long afternoons with him listening to his stories. He had learnt that Shen was from Mainland China and aside from being a Chinese Herbal doctor he appeared to thoroughly telling Joey about all the heroes and gods and how they came to be like the legendary warrior Nia who was shunned by his father and died to protect his family from the dragon king only to be resurrected from the lotus flower and become the greatest warriors of the Jade Emperor's army. Fascinated with the culture Joey found himself drawn to the many paintings and calligraphy of Chinese art.  
  
Apparently Shen was also a great teacher for Joey thought himself to be taught the language and taught how the art of Chinese calligraphy. Two years passed and when Joey met Tristan. The two became best of friends all the way to high school of course Joey had always still went to Shen for those extra curricular activities and found his calligraphy skills almost unmatched. It was a few years when he had turned sixteen when he and Yugi had become firm friends, this period was only dampened with having to face his father whenever he went home. Yet somehow Joey always found some sort of hope that the loving father that he knew would come out of the drunken monster. It was difficult for the fact that Mr Wheeler was nearly always drunk when around Joey and he got to see the real man behind the whisky bottle less and less. He could remember his father had for once come home sober and at that same night the cracking thunder left Joey cowering into his father's bedroom and spending the night comforted by the same man who had beaten him for a few years now.  
  
Thankfully though as he was almost finishing his sketch on the pad he was seeing his father more and more. Perhaps it was the fact he had moved out forcing his father to be alone and made him finally realise that he was the cause that everyone was leaving. Through much talk Mr Wheeler had decided to go get some help on his drinking problem and Joey had regularly kept in contact for support and persuading him to attend. The next day Tuesday Joey had come in with the perhaps the same result.  
  
"Man. you gotta tell us what's eating ya Jo." Tristan said really concerned.  
  
"That's right friends stick together and." Tea went on but Joey wasn't really listening as he once again noticed the cobalt eyes glance towards him. The last lesson was as boring as ever, however Joey's interest peaked at the announcement from their form tutor. Though the school never had lessons for art there were indeed many competitions and exhibitions held for it. Though Joey never really liked to show his own pieces he was quite curious.  
  
"There is an art convention starting this weekend and those with creative minds could try your luck and talent by submitting your art works for an auction that could be held there. I've heard a lot of money made on them can be invovled so if you do gain that much please note that the teacher should have at least a 40% share on the winnings." the teacher joked as the class was dismissed. Joey walked home musing on the art convention on the Saturday. Tristan walked with him talking more about Duel Monsters and other things. He surprisingly was only half interested in his favorite game and found himself once again locking himself in his room. The school days were slow but then Joey was looking forward upon looking at the number of ready made paintings that were all ready for the art convention whilst he worked on his final piece of the beautiful river landscape, yet there was a huge blank on one side. At school he would notice his friends worrying about him more and more. Tristan was ranting on angrily at Joey who seemed only to half hear him.  
  
"Come on Joey!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" he yelled as Joey continued to ignore him and locked himself in his room once more looking at the sketchpad of his memories. This time he smiled happily as he came upon his favourite. A beautiful waterfall that bellowed down to nothing but a ripple of shimmering light upon the lake below reflecting the pureness of the moon. Next to the lake stood a unicorn, his golden horn gleaming like an arrow towards the sky. His silver mane flaired in a breeze of the painting, his body up on strong hind legs, the front flairing proud and defiant.  
  
A symbol of freedom.  
  
His freedom.  
  
Of which the pain was now a distant memory.  
  
********FLASHBACK***************  
  
Joey was awoken from the noise of his father's footsteps stumbling into his room. In the usual drunken state Joey wasn't necessarily surprised that his father had came in but what 'was' unusual was the fact that Mr Wheeler this time appeared to be not as drunk as he usually is. In fact almost sober. His face was shaved and in a respect he would be considered quite a respectable and honest family man had you looked upon him right now without the bottle of whisky on hand. His features softer and gentle. At this stage though Mr Wheeler would either go out to get more drunk or go to his own bed.  
  
"Hey." he whispered.  
  
Joey looked sat up in his bed as the covers slid off his back rubbing his eyes a little. "Hey." Mr Wheeler lingered a little before he entered, sitting upon his bed. Joey felt tense with anxiety for some reason. He had no reason to, he's father wasn't drunk at least not that much. He was obviously the father that Joey really cared for at heart but still there was something unsettling about him. A hand rested on his leg. "What's up?" Joey asked trying to keep it casual and restraining himself from being too freaked out from his father stroking him. Mr Wheeler sighed a little gathering his thoughts before he spoke.  
  
"I. I know I haven't been the best father. actually. not even a vaguely decent one either lately." Mr Wheeler began. "I know you probably hate me for treating you so badly all these years." Joey felt his stomach start jolting, a feeling he knew too well whenever he was in the dark alleyways going to school. A sixth sense some could call it where one could always tell there was danger ahead to where this conversation was going and Joey was extremely unsettled, a point where he should run. 'But this is my dad. how can I be afraid of my dad?' he thought. Mr Wheeler gently tilted Joey's face towards him and Joey couldn't help but be afraid. A deep blank look, an empty shell wearing his father's face. Joey's heart raced in a panic as his warning signs were blaring inside him loudly. "I'll make it up to you son." Mr Wheeler whispered. Joey snapped as he went to get out. Get out of this place but Mr Wheeler gripped his wrist tightly and pressed himself against him.  
  
"Lemme go." Joey gasped, his eyes wide with fright.  
  
"Relax." Mr Wheeler said as he leaned.  
  
"Please. dad. don't." Joey cried as his Mr Wheeler pinned his wrists together on the headboard whilst straddling his hips. ". stop." Joey whispered, tears springing in his eyes.  
  
"Ssh." was the reply trying to calm the young blond as hands roamed around tearing Joey's shirt.  
  
"Stop. please. DAD STOP IT!!!!" Joey said screaming as the gentle façade became a ferocious assault. Joey struggled from the vice like grip on his wrists. Mr Wheeler growled drunkenly and punched his son hard winding him. This appeared to subdue the writhing figure underneath him as he his teeth dug into the neck, his nails dug in causing three prominent scratches across Joey's left shoulder. Joey cried as he dizzy and sick from the assault. Trousers were roughly ripped away.  
  
"You'll enjoy this." Mr Wheeler whispered in his ear. Joey breathed shallowly as Mr Wheeler went to roam lower down Joey's body. Tears were streaming down to the pillow as Joey gathered all the strength he had left to scream once more.  
  
"STOP IT!!!! DAD PLEASE!!!!" Mr Wheeler ignored his pleas and without even thinking Joey screamed something that would take Mr Wheeler by surprise. "MALCOLM!!!! STOP IT!!!" Mr Wheeler gasped. Something snapped as he sat paralysed and staring at his crying son below him, brown eyes filled with utmost terror. Joey took this opportunity to shove his father off him and pulling the remaining rags of his pyjamas to cover him as he backed towards the door. Mr Wheeler stood up towering over his son. He was possibly someone that could compete in heavy weight championships but his gruff stature looked sodden with a horror.  
  
". what did you call me?" he rasped almost not believing what he had heard. Joey brought the mutilated rags closer into him whilst a flame of defiance started to burn inside him. "You heard me." he hissed back fresh tears glistening in his eyes. "For you information. I never hated 'you'. mom and Serenity never hated you. We just hated dat. poison you keep downin' yourself wit every night." Joey vented, another tear falling down a bruised face and stinging a small cut on his lip. ".I thought. that. behind it all. there was my dad. the guy that took us all out to Sea World. and the beach." Joey swallowed as he took a deep breath, letting another tear fall. "But I was wrong. you're not my father. I don't know who you are." Joey ran out of the room leaving Mr Wheeler stunned in that room.  
  
He kept running in the middle of the night as rain pelted down upon his almost bare back thunder and lightening roared at his heels as the shadows fluttered about the dimness of the failing lights of the street lamps. Soaked, his hair and ripped clothes clinging to his body he banged his fist hard against the door of the Turtle Game Shop. After a few moments, a light flicked on as tiny feet tumbled down the stairs. Yugi in his pyjamas, his huge eyes widened with horror at the state that Joey was in. He opened the door.  
  
"Y-Yug." Joey stuttered shivering and frightened like an abandoned puppy dog.  
  
"Joey. what happened.?" he gasped. "YAMI!!! GRANDPA!!!" Yugi let Joey's wet form come inside as Yami and Solomon came in looking bleary eyed with sleep but immediately perked wide awake with shock. The welcoming warmth of the Motou household stopped Joey's shivering and he calmed down, wiping the tears away from his face. Yugi rubbed his back with soothing circles as he began his tale.  
  
"How could a father rape his own son.?" Yami growled angrily. Solomon shook his head in disgust whilst Yugi passed a cup of hot chocolate to his friend.  
  
"C-can I stay here tonight.?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well of course. you can't go back there." Solomon scowled unbelieving that Joey even bothered to ask the question. He's face softened. "Don't worry. you're safe now." Joey felt him smile gratefully for the first time in a long time.  
  
*******FLASHBACK ENDS**********  
  
'Just one more day' Joey thought as he tenderly brushed at the long mane of his unicorn painting before he went on to his unfinished work. A beautiful river had snaked from the distance towards him whilst on the right hand side it was blank. He screwed his mind to think of what he could put there when the doorbell rang. He heard the door open by Tristan and heard someone he had not expected. "Oh hi Yugi. You again?" Tristan said sounding rather taken aback from the appearance of this particular person who was with Yugi.  
  
"Seto wanted a duel with me but I wanted to see Joey first." there was a pause and Yugi whispered but Joey's hearing seemed to have intensified since his own act of isolation. ". how is he?"  
  
"Worse than ever. he hasn't eaten all day." Joey was surprised as he had never missed out on a meal and now that Tristan mentioned it he felt the sinking emptiness inside and his hand shaking slightly. There was a slight knock on the door as Joey opened it seeing Yugi's concerned face looking up at him. Joey smiled weakly as he let the little one come in but not expecting the brunette to follow after him staring at him with gaze as if attempting to look into his soul. Joey carefully hid the sketchpad underneath the covers.  
  
"Um. I know I shouldn't try to pry if you really don't want to talk but. everyone's really worried about you Joey." Yugi began awkardly. "What is going on?" Joey felt himself panic as his condition was getting worse to the point that even Yugi couldn't keep his questions down. Joey took a deep breath. Joey glanced nervously at Seto who was leaning against the window whilst Tristan was hanging around the doorway. Seto looked a little bored an uninterested (from the outside at least) whilst Tristan looked on anxiously. Joey finally looked at the tri-coloured boy who was peaceful at mind. Bringing encouraged by this Joey finally spoke.  
  
"I. went to see. um. my father. last week" Joey replied meekly. Tristan screwed his face in fury.  
  
"That bastard!?!? Why d'ya go there for!?!?"  
  
Yugi hushed Tristan with a warning look. Tristan took the hint and stopped himself from ranting a sermon to his flatmate. "I. I-I don't know. why." Joey replied. Yugi smiled serenely.  
  
"I guess all this time you thought you were over what he did to you, your sister and mother but now you found out you haven't right?" Joey nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I haven't. I know it's been a year now but."  
  
"If there's anything we can do." Seto spoke for the first time. Joey looked at him, the cobalt eyes gazing down, a sense of an emotion that Joey couldn't quite tell written upon his otherwise straight face.  
  
"No." Joey replied. "No. this is something I have to do on my own. I. I-I. gotta let go. move on. I'm almost there. give me a little longer" Joey said determind. Tristan was highly confused of what Joey was talking about but Seto and Yugi could see something a lot deeper. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Good luck." he said as he left dragging Tristan and Seto out of the room. Tristan was still irritated about it but Yugi who was amazingly strong managed to shove him out of the room. Seto lingered a little longer in the room, the silence between them seemed to have an air. Joey stared at the searching cobalt eyes as if a connection without need for words seemed to be of comfort to the brown eyed blond and Joey gasped slightly as the spark in his mind clicked. Seto nodded his head curtly before he left leaving him once again alone. He looked at the unfinished sketch as if a blank in his mind had been filled. All he could see was cobalt blue eyes upon his page as his hand began to draw of it's own accord. Soon he went on by colouring it with paint of various watercolours. Vigorous colours of red and yellow of an autumn evening appeared before his eyes and soon enough it was finished. Joey frowned a little. No, it wasn't finished yet. What was missing? He wondered searching the painting for what it was. Pondering a little he closed his eyes and once again he saw in his mind cobalt blue eyes fiercely cold yet with one of deeper insight could see the coolness of warmth and passion.  
  
"That's it." he said to himself. He got out some black ink paint and tenderly with smooth wrists movements skilfully draw neatly upon the painting, a message. To be precise a poem. A poem that not many would be able to read. Joey wasn't really a pro in poetry at school however when it came to this type of poetry he could almost be said to be a master of it. Joey smiled in satisfaction as he stamped it with a seal that he carved himself of his own special signature. It was finally finished.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The day had come as Joey tenderly placed his sketches and paintings into the portfolio and heading towards the Art Convention. He looked nervously as a shrewd man in a moustache analysed his portfolio for an agonizing half an hour. The art appraiser smiled joyfully.  
  
"I must say. these works are exceptional. the preciscion of the use of colour to display the emotions, everything is there, even the finest of details. I won't be surprised if they go into double figures. Even your not so good works could be worth a buy of ooh. $6,000?" Joey breathed a sigh of relief and smiled happily. "Only one question. Where did you get your inspiration?" the art appraiser asked.  
  
Joey smiled. "It comes from the heart. you know."  
  
"Indeed. indeed of course." the man replied appreciatively. "We'll see how these will go." Joey stared at the black portfolio a little longer and felt his throat clench. He took a deep breath as he let the man take it away from him. The art appraiser smiled understandingly. "It is difficult to part with something you put your very own soul into creating." Joey smiled as he left carrying his creations away. Hanging at the toilets he slid to the floor of the cubicle as tears streamed down his face sobbing silently as the world passed him by.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto Kaiba sighed as his little brother dragged him to look at the various bizarre looking sculptures, paintings and all sorts. He wasn't really one to be interested in art, all the things in his mansion were already there before he and Mokuba were adopted. Nevertheless he would suppose that at least he was spending quality time with his little brother and that was all that he needed to make this day out to the art convention as worthwhile. However as Mokuba stared in awe at the odd and sods of the metal sculptures that to Seto's opinion described as chunks of metal junk and a waste of resources, Seto caught glimpsed upon the bid for a particular painting, which was going up frantically from furious buyers desperate to get the painting and no wonder, it was even to Seto, a magnificent specimen.  
  
He gazed upon an autumn sun setting upon the horizon of distant moutains, a river snaking it's way towards him and on the bank sat a maiden with golden hair dressed in a fine silk, her feet just touching the water's edge, a bed of leaves lay strewened beneath her, her face unseen for she had turned her head away and on her lap rested Seto's most favourite creature, the head of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, his sheening white body lying next to her in a serene calm, blue eyes watching the sunset. High above them written in a neat column on the right of bold black Chinese calligraphy and a red block of a stamped signature. The bidding was coming to an end as the auctioneer was preparing to end it. Seto glanced at the auctioneer.  
  
"$25,000!!! Anybody higher than $25,000?" cried the auctioneer. Seto looked back at the painting and quickly raised his hand.  
  
"$26,000!!! Fresh bidder. Any advance on $26,000?" a competitor raised his hand.  
  
"$27,000!!!" Seto raised his hand. "$28,000" the competitor raised his hand again. "$29,000" Seto glared at the competitor before he raised his hand once more. "$30,000. any higher than $30,000?" Seto glared at the competitor who sighed and shook his head. Seto smiled with satisfaction. "$30,000? No.? SOLD to the gentleman in the trench coat!!!" Seto smiled as he went to collect. $30,000 was a fairly small sum in his standards and he really thought it as a bargain. Mokuba who had not seen the little bit of competition wondered curiously where his brother was going to.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
Seto smiled. "Check this out Mokuba." Mokuba looked at the new painting and his eyes widened with amazement.  
  
"Wow." Seto grinned happily as he got one of his bodyguards to carry it to the trunk of the limo.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"HEY JOEY!!!" an excited voice called to him. Joey looked up from a crystal sculpture of a frog towards his Yugi waving enthusiastically, his slightly more sombre counterpart smiling in his direction. Behind them was Tea giggling whilst Tristan smirked. Joey walked over to them. "You're here for the convention too?" Yugi squealed delightedly. Joey laughed a little at his hyper friend before nodding.  
  
"Oh that painting of that unicorn is so beautiful!!!" Tea cried as Joey noticed one of his paintings going up for bid of many rich buyers. He tried not to let his feelings towards the painting get him down again but he was quite excited when the buyers had got to $15,000 and still going up (and finally selling at $20,000).  
  
"The person who was selling that painting will be really rich by the end of the day" Tristan remarked as a smirk spread upon Joey's lips. Joey had picked up his check, apparently all his paintings had been sold and he made quite a substantial sum. He immediately cashed it into his bank account and transferred a fair percentage to his mother and sister for future therapies to check her eyesight was ok. Joey hesitated as he transferred some to his father's account as well. He sighed as the weight of pain seemed to be lifted. He grinned as he took out some money from the bank.  
  
"Hey guys. how 'bout lunch. MY treat. for worrying you all and everything." the others grinned and yelled happily mostly that Joey was back to normal as they raced ahead to the Pizzeria. ------------------------------------------------  
  
(1) I know that Serenity and Joey actually seperated for 6 years but I prefered 8 cos it's my fic and I don't have to stick to facts if I don't want to ok?  
  
Sam: ^__________^ If anybody wants to know what Joey's Chinese calligraphy poem says check out my main work Children of Destiny. all will be revealed. In the meantime do review. and flames are welcome  
  
Seto: *pout* I never got to smooch my puppy. T________T  
  
Sam: There was a little bit of a connection between you two. but as I said before it wasn't going to be anything major. it's all about Joey's past life that's all.  
  
Seto: T_______T All the other authors let me smooch my puppy.  
  
Sam: *through gritting teeth* You'll get to kiss Joey in my other fics.  
  
Seto: T________T *sniff, sniff*  
  
Sam: -_-*** 


End file.
